


Alpha, Beta, Zombie

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: The necklace resting at the base of her thoat breathed life into her like she'd never known. Her heart beats faster, and she sees and hears and smells everything.The scent of death clings to the zombies, and it is sickly sweet. Something she vaguely recognizes. The wolves smell of pine and fresh air and home. And all she wants is to step into the fold and join her pack.That's when she smells her MateAlternatively;Addison really is a wolf, but she doesn't find out until Prawn. Love triangle, clueless lesbians and salty cheerleader shenanigans ensure.
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Bucky Buchanan/Zed Necrodopoulus, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Alpha, Beta, Zombie

When Addison goes to put on the necklace, she is interrupted by a demolition worker running up. The news he carries sends everyone running toward the power plant. By the time they get there, the explosives are active. And when the building collapses, and the wolves start coughing and dropping, she no longer thinks about the necklace. It disappears into her pocket as she goes to help them.

She makes sure they make it back to the den, and Willa takes the necklace back. Because she refuses to let Addison get sick just because she's a wolf. Better to let her stay dormant if she's one of them. At least until they figure out how to fix this. Until they can be sure she wouldn't just be signing her own life away. Willa and Wyatt won't let her. Addison cries.

Addison spends the rest of the time until Prawn moping. She sighs all the time, and she avoids Zed like the plague. She doesn't trust him anymore. She doesn't want him to be near her. She knows sorry won't fix this, so there's no point. She doesn't think he'll apologize anyways. He avoids her too. Addison is okay with that.

The decorations are beautiful, but she barely notices. The people are the same as always, dressed to the nines but still she can't stand them. These are the people who shunned the wolves even after they knew they meant no harm. These are the people that drove the zombies back into the old ways, hiding and being restricted and pushed down at the first sign of trouble. These are people she barely avoids hurting. Time with the wolves has brought out aggression she does not recognize. She can't bring herself to be upset about it.

When the zombies and the wolves walk into Prawn, she can barely believe her eyes. They're here. Despite the laws and the bigots and they moonstone being destroyed. Everyone is together, just like she imagined when she thought about the dance. In brings about a visceral pride in her. Something that cuts right through her melancholy and makes her beam. Even as Zed comes up to talk to her.

She accepts his apology, but she refuses to dance with him. She does not want him to think this excuses what he did. She refuses to make it that easy. She will not be a pushover. She will not be swayed with pretty words. He will have to prove himself with action.

When the rumbling starts, she is talking with Willa. They run out like everyone else, Addison right at the front of the wolf pack with Willa and Wyatt. She can see the light- can feel it tugging at something deep inside her, begging to be set free. Something almost animal. Fierce and feral. It almost scares her. Almost.

When she follows the wolves down into the fissure, the zombies and cheerleaders follow her. She doesn't pay them much mind, following the light singlemindedly. She knows instinctually that the wolves won't be able to move the stone alone. There aren't enough of them. She hears Willa echo her thoughts.

"There aren't enough of us!"

Addison steps through the opening into the moonstone's resting place.

"Then maybe you need to expand your pack."

Willa is surprised to see her. Wyatt checks off another point on his mental list of reasons to believe Addison is one of them. Their alpha. Of course, things are rarely so simple. Zed refuses to take off his Z band, so it is Eliza who bites the bullet. She borrows a moonstone necklace from one of the werewolves, breaking her Z band. It's Eliza's strength that gets them to safety.

Once they return to the gym, Addison makes everyone who went down sit still long enough for she, Bree and and Eliza to check and make sure no one is injured. Once she is satisfied, she comes face to face with a smirking Willa, Wyatt and Wynter. Willa opens her hand, and Addison has to look twice to be sure she's seeing right. She looks to Willa, and the older girl smiles at her.

"We told you we didn't want you to wear it if it would hurt you. Now that we've got the moonstone back- . . . it's yours. Rightfully. Come home Addison."

She takes the necklace from Willa's hands carefully. Reverently. She can feel it already, that animal part of her shaking the bars of a long locked cage. It aches for freedom. _**She**_ aches for freedom. So she undoes the clasp and closes it around her neck. It's no surprise to anyone when her eyes flash amber and her nails grow and sharpen, ears coming to a point beneath her hair, which comes undone from its careful styling to hang midway down her back. It's no surprise to anyone when Wyatt draws in a breath at the sight, resisting the urge to gather her up in his arms and spirit her away.

The necklace resting at the base of her thoat breathes life into her like she's never known. Her heart beats faster, and she sees and hears and smells everything.

The scent of death clings to the zombies, and it is sickly sweet. Something she vaguely recognizes. The wolves smell of pine and fresh air and home. And all she wants is to step into the fold and join her pack. Her family. But there's another familiar scent. Something she can't help but follow.

She sniffs the air and moves decisively, guided by citrus and spice and a growing sense of _rightness_. It leads her to Wyatt, and her eyes flash amber. His follow suit. Within her, the wolf she's set free rages. If she really tries, she can understand it. It only says one word.

**'MINE.'**

She pulls in a surprised breath, pink crawling up her cheeks.

"Oh."

Wyatt brushes a few strands of wavy white behind her ear as he echoes her.

"Yeah. Oh."

Addison's nose twitches a bit as the scent of exotic spices grows a bit stronger. Instinctually, she knows that it's an involuntary reaction. His wolf urging him to claim her. To take what is his. She knows that her body reacts in kind, wrinkling her nose at her own vanilla and cherry blossom scent and wishing for the privacy and freedom to bury her nose in the crook of his neck. Willa just chuckles.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of werewolf noses."

Addison didn't know they could smell it too. She doesn't think she's ever blushed so hard in her life.


End file.
